Rails of the aforementioned type have been proposed which rails are utilized as wall rails or columns for supporting, for example, shelves, cupboards, etc., frequently with the use of a bracket in engagement with the rail.
For example, shelf systems are proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,480 and 4,669,692, where the wall rails have punched rectangular holes at regular intervals, and where the brackets have hook-shaped members for engagement with the holes, whereby a very simple and inexpensive construction is provided. However, a disadvantage of these proposed constructions resides in the fact that relatively thick material must be utilized if the shelves are required to support an acceptable load without deformation of the supporting edges in the punched holes in the wall of the rails. Moreover, the strength of the entire rail is also reduced by the blanking of the holes.
A further disadvantage of the proposed constructions resides in the fact that the wall is visible through the holes in the wall rail and, consequently, the rails must be removed when the wall is to be painted in another color.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,420, a column construction for wall racks is proposed, wherein each column comprises two profiled rails which are clamped or welded together back to back to form the column. The sides of the column are surrounded by further rails which also have a decorative function. Each of the rails is configured with openings at regular intervals along the entire length thereof. Material between the transverse section is pressed back to provide parts with a cross-sectional profile which is angular, substantially at an angle of 90.degree..
Consequently, the parts turned back-to-back touch and support each other and can be welded together by spot welding, so that the resulting column is rigid and strong, and which, on two sides, can support, for example, shelf brackets or shelves with hook-shaped elements. The material is not pressed symmetrically out from the plane of the plate, so that, in order to avoid the rails from being deformed, side parts are configured which also fit against a corresponding rail when two rails are placed back-to-back. These side parts are also used to secure the surrounding rails, which both cover and hold the column parts together. This construction is very complicated, particularly, for the reasons that each column consists of several parts which must both be formed and joined together. The construction is expensive and requires a very high consumption of material, and the weight is therefore very great per running meter, which contributes towards the making of the construction expensive.